


Misha

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, John is Hannibal's brother, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Každý má svého kostlivce ve skříni. Dokonce i tak nenápadný, laskavý člověk jako je John. John Watson totiž nebyl vždy Johnem Watsonem. A jak se zdá, minulost ho dostihla.V Sherlockově křesle neseděl nikdo jiný než Hannibal Lecter.Jeho bratr.





	Misha

Byl unavený.

Po více než čtrnácti hodinách plných operací a léčení pacientů nakažených chřipkou, mohl jít konečně domů. Celé jeho tělo mu připadalo neskutečně těžké a netěšil se na nic jiného, než na to až se konečně usadí se šálkem horkého čaje ve svém křesle.K tomu by velmi rád dostal i laskavé objetí od svého milence, ale nevěděl, jestli je Sherlock doma, či běhá po Londýně a chytá dalšího zločince.

John upřímně doufal v to první. Dal by cokoli za to, aby ho Sherlock přivítal polibkem a aby stulení k sobě leželi na pohovce, zatím co by v krbu plál oheň.

S povzdechem odemkl vstupní dveře a po schodech se vydal do jejich bytu. Když vešel dovnitř, zjistil dvě věci.

Sherlock byl pryč.

V bytě přesto nebyl sám. 

Každý má svého kostlivce ve skříni. Dokonce i tak nenápadný, laskavý člověk jako je John. John Watson totiž nebyl vždy Johnem Watsonem. A jak se zdá, minulost ho dostihla.

V Sherlockově křesle neseděl nikdo jiný než Hannibal Lecter.

Jeho bratr.

,,Misho,” usmál se Hannibal a vstal ze svého místa s otevřenou náručí.

,,Hannibale,” vydal ze sebe John přidušeně. Stál nehybně jako socha a nechal se svým bratrem obejmout.

Bylo bizardní po tolika letech stát tak blízko bratra, před kterým utíkal. Před svou jedinou žijící rodinou.

John nevěděl, jak dlouho jej Hannibal držel ve svém objetí, jakmile jej ale pustil, John si dovolil po dlouhé době vydechnout.

,,Posaď se,” pokynul Hannibal rukou k Johnovu křeslu a odešel do kuchyně. Za chvíli se vrátil s hrníčkem, který Johnovi podal. ,,Černý čaj, přesně tak jak ho máš rád.”

,,Děkuji,” zamumlal John. Pevně držel hrnek v obou rukách a snažil se aspoň trochu zahřát. ,,Jak jsi mě našel?” zeptal se po chvilce.

,,Nebylo těžké tě najít po tom, co začaly fotky tebe a tvého spolubydlícího kolovat po internetu. Tolik vyřešených případů v novinových článcích plus tvůj blog, v poslední době nebylo vůbec těžké tě dohledat. Musím říct, že jsem ohromen. Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tak literárně nadaný. Ale můj malý bratříček byl vždy jedno velké překvapení, nemám pravdu?” pozvedl Hannibal obočí.

John jen sklopil oči do svého hrníčku a pozoroval stále stoupající páru.V ten moment si přímo přál, aby se také uměl vypařit.

,,Hledal jsem tě celé roky, bratříčku. Nevěřil jsem ti, když jsi mi řekl, že pokud nepřestanu se svým...hobby, tak že utečeš. Podcenil jsem tě a doteď toho lituji. Nečekal jsem, že zajdeš až tak daleko a změníš si jméno. John Hamish Watson. Tvé prostřední jméno tě prozrazuje. Je to skoro přesmyčka jména Misha. Proto sis ho vybral? Chtěl sis ponechat aspoň kousek své minulosti?”

,,Přestaň mě psychoanalyzovat!” zavrčel John. ,,Varoval jsem tě, ale ty jsi nepřestal! Nepřestal jsi, i když jsem tě o to prosil. Neopovažuj se hrát si na starostlivého bratra. Oba moc dobře víme, že je to jen přetvářka.”

,,V tom se mýlíš, bratře, opravdu jsi mi chyběl.”

Hannibal zněl důvěryhodně, ale John moc dobře věděl, že jeho drahý bratr byl až moc dobrý herec, který uměl manipulovat lidmi.

,,Pokud jsem ti chyběl, proč jsi mě nenavštívil dřív. Proč teď? A co tady vlastně děláš?”

Hannibal se mu podíval zpříma do očí.

,,Jsme tady se svým partnerem. Byl přizván k vyšetřovaní případu. Jsem tady jako jeho doprovod a psychická podpora. A pokud se nepletu, právě teď je ve Scotland Yardu s tvým spolubydlícím.”

,,Tvůj partner...jak dlouho si s ním manipuloval, než s tebou skočil do postele?”

,,Možná tě to překvapí, bratře, ale nejsme takové monstrum, jak si mě představuješ. Nemanipuluji každým, koho potkám.” 

,,Jeden m´by mohl tvrdit opak,” řekl John a podíval se Hannibalovi přímo do očí.

Seděli naproti sobě a držely pohledy tak dlouho, dokud se náhle neotevřely dveře do bytu a dovnitř nevešel Sherlock následovaný dalším mužem, kterého John v životě neviděl.

Pohled muže se okamžitě stočil k Hannibalovi a Johnovi bylo hned jasné, že se jedná o partnera, kterého jeho bratr zmínil.

Johnovi spadl kámen ze srdce. Odložil hrníček bokem a vstal ze svého křesla, aby mohl svého milence obejmout.

Koutkem oka viděl, že Hannibal se přesunul ke svému partnerovi a něco si spolu šeptali.

Sherlock ho krátce objal, než se od něj odtáhl s otázkou v očích.

,,Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, že máš bratra. Ani že se jmenuješ Misha Lecter.”

,,To je na dlouhé povídání,” sklopil John oči a chytl ho za ruku.

Hannibal se k nim přiblížil a natáhl k Sherlockovi ruku. 

,,Hannibal Lecter, Mishův...tedy Johnův bratr.”

,,Sherlock Holmes,” přikývl Sherlock a důkladně si Hannibala prohlédl.

Mezi čtyřmi muži nastalo trapné ticho, nakonec to byl Will, kdo vzal Hannibala za ruku.

,,Měli bychom jít zpět do hotelu, už je pozdě.”

Hannibal přikývl.

,,Doufám, že se ještě uvidíme, Misho. Přeji hezký večer.”

,,Vám taky,” přikývl Sherlock.

Hannibal s Willem konečně odešli a John se svalil na podlahu. Držel se za vlasy a zoufale lapal po dechu.

,,Johne, dýchej! Johne!”

Sherlock seděl vedle něj a snažil se ho uklidnit, což se mu po několika minutách i povedlo. John začal pravidelně dýchat, i když byl ve tváři bledý jako stěna.

John cítil, že se ho chce Sherlock na vše zeptat, nebo si spíše ověřit své vlastní dedukce. Místo toho byl však zticha a držel Johna v náručí. Hladil ho po vlasech a něžně jej líbal na temeno hlavy.

Před pár měsíci by něco takového nikdy neudělal, avšak dny strávené s Johnem ho postupně dovedly k tomu, že více dával najevo svou lásku, dokonce i na veřejnosti. Stal se z něj muž, který se naučil dotyky nejen přijímat, ale i volně dávat. 

John byl tak vděčný.

Tak vděčný.

Jeho oči se pomalu zavíraly a on nakonec usnul v bezpečí Sherlockových paží.

…

Bylo ráno, když se John opět probudil. Ležel na Sherlockově hrudi v jejich posteli. Sherlock si dal tu práci a převlékl ho do pyžama. John se zachumlal ještě hlouběji do Sherlockovy hrudi a okamžitě ucítil prsty ve svých krátkých vlasech.

Bylo mezi nimi ticho, ale John věděl, že Sherlock potřebuje vysvětlení.

,,Narodili jsme se v Litvě bohatým rodičům. Když mi bylo sedm, nastala ukrutná a dlouhá zima. Lidé hladověli, nebylo jídlo.  Do našeho domu vtrhli lidé. S Hannibalem jsme se schovali. I tak jsme ale slyšeli křik našich rodičů, když je zabili. Ještě doteď mám o tom noční můry.”

Sherlock se díval Johnovi přímo do očí a pečlivě naslouchal každému slovu.

,,Zabili je a snědli. Vyčkávali jsme skrytí a hladoví, dokud neodešli. Byli jsme malí chlapci, ale Hannibal mi slíbil, že se o nás postará. A opravdu, netrvalo dlouho a začal domů přinášet maso. Nevěděl jsem, co to bylo za maso. Jedl jsem, cpal jsem se tím, až jsme se nemohl skoro pohnout. A pak nás našel náš strýc Robert. Vzal si nás k sobě a vychoval, jako bychom byly jeho vlastní děti.”

,,Jak dlouho, než Vás našel?” zeptal se Sherlock a setřel Johnovi slzy z tváří.

,,Čtyři měsíce. Připadalo mu divné, že už dlouho nedostal od otce dopis a tak se jel podívat, co se děje. Našel jen nás dva a prázdný dům.”

John se hluboce nadechl než pokračoval.

,,Postupem času jsem si začal všímat, že Hannibal začíná v noci mizet. Netrvalo dlouho a zjistil jsem, co se děje. To maso, co nám celou dobu nosil, bylo lidské. Zabil lidi, kteří snědli naše rodiče. Pomstil se jim. Ale nepřestal. Začal zabíjet lidi, které shledal nehodnými života. A dosud nepřestal. Snažil jsem se před ním utéct a tak jsem nastoupil na vojnu pod úplně novým jménem. Jen abych se ho zbavil. Když jsem začal psát svůj blog, nenapadlo mě, že by mě mohl najít.”

,,Pšš, Johne, co se stalo, stalo se. Můžeme ho dostat za mříže.”

John zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Ne, nemáme žádné důkazy. Je to moje slovo proti jeho.”

,,Leda že by proti němu svědčil Graham, něco musí vědět.”

,,Kdo?”

,,Jeho partner, Will Graham.”

,,Těžko říct,” pokrčil John rameny. ,,Hannibal ho mohl zmanipulovat. Je na to expert.”

,,Myslím, že by sis s ním měl promluvit.”

,,Možná ano,” přikývl John a cítil se neskutečně vyčerpaný. I když právě shodil ze svých ramen určitou zátěž, stále toho měl až moc.

,,Přísahám, že ti neublíží.”

John věděl, že Sherlock takový slib nemůže stoprocentně dodržet, ale i tak se k němu schoulil ještě blíž a snažil se aspoň na chvíli ještě usnout.

Když se o hodinu později vzbudil, Sherlock už byl pryč. John tedy vstal z postele a vydal se do kuchyně, když v obýváku našel sedět Willa Grahama.

,,Co tady děláš?” zeptal se a v duchu se proklínal za to, že svou zbraň nechal v ložnici.

,,Přišel jsem se omluvit za Hannibala a také si promluvit.”

John se posadil do svého křesla a pokynul Willovi, aby začal mluvit.

,,Vím o Hannibalovi vše, i o jeho vraždách a kanibalismu. Vše mi pověděl. Také mi řekl o svém malém bráškovi, o tom, jak jsi mu vyhrožoval, že ho opustíš, pokud bude s vraždami pokračoval. A on si nemohl pomoci.”

,,Proč jsi ho neudal na policii? Jsi zvláštní agent.” zeptal se John.

,,Proč jsi ho neudal ty?” odpověděl stejně Will, než si povzdechl. ,,Chci tě poprosit, abys nás nechal v klidu odejít. Za dva dny budeme touto dobou v letadle zpět do Států a dáme Vám pokoj. Jen prosím, nech nás odejít.”

,,Proč? Co ti nasliboval, že kvůli němu lžeš vlastním nadřízeným a riskuješ svoji kariéru?” 

,,Je jediný, kdo mě poslouchá, kdo mi může pomoci. Vím, že tomu nejspíš nebudeš věřit, ale miluje mě. A já jeho. A i když se mnou snažil zpočátku manipulovat, rychle jsem mu řekl, že to na mě neplatí. Milujeme se a já ho nemůžu ztratit, ne potom, co jsem celý život strávil v samotě bez kohokoli, kdo by mě opravdu miloval tak jako on. Proto tě prosím, nech nás odejít. Budu se snažit, aby Vám dal Hannibal pokoj.” 

,,Jak mu můžeš tak moc věřit? Nebojíš se, že tě zradí?”

Will se smutně usmál.

,,Je těžké s ním žít, ale je horší žít bez něj. Mám jeho slovo a tohle,” Will vytáhl z pod svého trička náhrdelník a Johnovy oči se rozšířily, když viděl, co bylo na jeho konci.

,,Prsten naší matky.”

,,Ano, je to jeho slovo, že mě nezradí, že mě bude milovat a že se mnou zůstane. Rozumí mi a já jemu.”

John se hluboce nadechl a protřel si své oči. 

Musel učinit rozhodnutí.

Teď. 

,,Drž ho ode mě dál, prosím. Už ho nechci nikdy vidět.”  

Will přikývl a vděčně se usmál.

,,Budu.”

Will potichu odešel a John jen doufal, že naplní svá slova. 

Už nikdy nechtěl vidět svého bratra.

Už dávno nebyl Misha Lecter.

Ne.

Byl doktor John Hamish Watson.

Milenec Sherlocka Holmese.

A tak to i zůstane.

Misha Lecter už dávno neexistuje.


End file.
